Bubblegum Hut
- | characters = Stella | champion = Broomstick Baron | new = not located on nearby empty tiles | released = | difficulty = Hard | previous = Cloudberry Creek | next = Pastry Palace }} Story Before episode: Stella and Tiffi are having fun by the magic cauldron, creating lots of magical bubbles. After episode: Nothing happens. New things Technically, nothing new is added, but this episode features something that has not been seen in previous episodes: *Teleporters are not located on the nearby empty tiles on the board (level 1100). Levels Gallery Story= Ep74.PNG|Episode story |-| Levels= Level 1086 Reality Buffed.png|Level 1086 - |link=Level 1086 Level 1087 Reality before.png|Level 1087 - (Before candies settle)|link=Level 1087 Level 1087 Reality after.png|Level 1087 - (After candies settle)|link=Level 1087 Level 1088 Reality.png|Level 1088 - |link=Level 1088 Level 1089 Reality.png|Level 1089 - |link=Level 1089 Level 1090 Reality.png|Level 1090 - |link=Level 1090 Level 1091 Reality.png|Level 1091 - |link=Level 1091 Level 1092 Reality.png|Level 1092 - |link=Level 1092 Level 1093 Reality Buffed.png|Level 1093 - |link=Level 1093 Level 1094 Reality.png|Level 1094 - |link=Level 1094 Level 1095 Reality.png|Level 1095 - |link=Level 1095 Level 1096 Reality before.png|Level 1096 - (Before candies settle)|link=Level 1096 Level 1096 Reality after.png|Level 1096 - (After candies settle)|link=Level 1096 Level 1097 Reality Buffed.png|Level 1097 - |link=Level 1097 Level 1098 Reality.png|Level 1098 - |link=Level 1098 Level 1099 Reality.png|Level 1099 - |link=Level 1099 Level 1100 Reality.png|Level 1100 - |link=Level 1100 |-| Champion title= Bubblegum Hut CT.png|Champion title|link=Broomstick Baron Episode 74 completed! Mobile.png|Episode 74 completed! (Mobile) |-| Icon= Bubblegumhut.png|Episode icon Trivia *The background looks similar to Bubble Witch 2 Saga, the game that made by the same company. This makes it the third episode to have another King.com game referenced in Candy Crush Saga (the first is Meringue Moor which references Papa Pear Saga and the second is Jelly Wagon which references Farm Heroes Saga). **Additionally, the character Stella is the protagonist of Bubble Witch 2 Saga and there are Nero (navy blue cat) and Violet (white cat) which her cats on the shelf. **The building on the map resembles the magic school which is similar to one on the first episode of Bubble Witch 2 Saga, The Witches Cottage. *This is the eleventh episode in Reality that does not need tickets to go on to the next episode. *This is the second episode with a witch theme. The first is Gingerbread Glade. *If you look at the background closely, Odus is trapped inside a bubble. *The episode pathway looks like the inverted pathway of Gummy Galaxy. In fact, it has the pathway of Gummy Galaxy on mobile, uninverted. *This is the first time that an episode from Reality reuses all words already used in Reality (this episode reuses the first word 'bubblegum' from Bubblegum Bridge, and the second word 'hut' from Holiday Hut). *This episode contains the 500th jelly level, which is level 1100. *This episode continues the trend of being released every week and is the 10th episode in this trend. *This episode continues the trend of the absence of chocolate spawners. *The map on Facebook/King.com and mobile are reversed. Category:World Fifteen Category:Released Episodes of 2015 Category:Reality episodes Category:Hard episodes